The present invention relates to mowers generally and to mulching mowers more particularly and more specifically to the wheel assembly of the mower.
As is well known, mulching mowers without a grass collector, have a problem with the accumulation of grass on the wheels of the mower. This is also a problem with regular mowers when they are used for example on damp or long grass. If the grass is not collected from the lawn, the cut grass left from the wheels, in the form of strips or clumps, will turn brown in two or three days, leaving unsightly rows, the width of the tires.